1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup device and an optical disk apparatus that perform at least one of the recording or reproduction of information on an optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical pickup device in the related art had the following structure.
That is, the optical pickup device includes a first laser element that emits first laser light, a second laser element that emits second laser light of which the wavelength is longer than that of the first laser light, an optical path composition element that composes the first laser light and the second laser light to one optical path, and an objective lens that condenses the first laser light and the second laser light on an optical disk. Further, the optical pickup device includes parallel plates as light-emitting position adjustment elements that are disposed between an optical path composition element and the first or second laser element and adjust the light-emitting positions of the first and second laser elements, which are seen from the optical disk, to substantially the same position (for example, see Patent Document 1). The optical path is shifted parallel by the change of the postures of the parallel flat plates, so that the light-emitting positions of the first and second laser elements seen from the optical disk may be adjusted to substantially the same position.
Meanwhile, recording and/or reproduction characteristics of the first laser light and the second laser light are optimized and the magnifications of the first laser light and the second laser light are changed by inserting/extracting the magnification conversion element to/from the composed optical path (for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-085811    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-353250
Meanwhile, in the optical pickup device in the related art, the parallel flat plates are disposed between the optical path composition element and the first or second laser element and a space required for the change of the postures of the parallel flat plates is also needed. Accordingly, a gap between the first laser element and the optical path composition element or a gap between the second laser element and the optical path composition element needs to be sufficiently increased. For this reason, it has been difficult to make an optical system small. Further, since a space, which is required for the insertion and extraction of the magnification conversion element, is also needed, it has been more and more difficult to make an optical system small.